


i. put it on me

by xbeauxny



Series: the hearse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: "Jay..." Roy's voice comes out in a whisper. The entire room had gone silent, and everyone was staring at the man who had just entered, and he was doing the same. Roy followed Dick with his eyes, watching his friend take a deep breath, and start walking over to Jason, who drops the bags on the floor."Jason, I..." Without saying anything else, Dick's arms wrap around Jason, and it was apparent that Grayson was already crying. It took Jason a while to stretch out his arms and rest them on his brother's back. "I didn't know, I’m so sorry..." After a while in that position, Dick lifted his head from Jason's shoulder, looking at his face calmly, Dick hadn't seen his younger brother in years, it has been years that he lost him, and finally, finally he could look at him again."Todd". Jason's eyes went to Damian, who had a smile on his face, as he approached the brothers. "I'm sorry that these imbeciles followed me, I know it wasn't ideal".
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: the hearse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	i. put it on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first chapter of "The Hearse", it's based on the EP with the same name from Matt Maeson, this is a direct continuation of "Who Killed Jason Todd".
> 
> WARNING: As I always say, English is not my mother tongue, so I write in Portuguese and translate into English with what I know of the language and the help of the Google translator, so I hope it is understandable, and I hope you like it.  
> ALSO: I think everyone reading have noticed, but this universe does not follow the chronological order imposed by DC, I ended up mixing several aspects that happened in the family, so, maybe it gets a little confusing, but it will make sense with the direction that the story is going, Hope you like it.

_"You can't stay down there forever, young man". The words like "there" and "forever" for Jason, have always been more fluid than people think. In that situation, he was not “down there”, his body was submerged in water, but his mind was here: in the Acres of All, and he remembered very well, that at that time, it wasn’t “forever”._

**_“Well, you won’t have any choice”._ **

_"Up and at ‘em pup". He remembered Ducra's calm voice as she lowered herself under the water, holding his body, and pulling him up. “I suppose I should congratulate you. The first human in a thousand years to survive the cleansing”. Jason could feel the air entering his lungs again, the cleansing was a simple ceremony, which only non-humans could experience and survive. He remembers the difficulty the old woman had when she painted the symbols on his chest, his worst scar damaged the painting, but it was not impossible, and in the end, Jason had gone through it and survived. "But I still can’t tell if it's because you’re worthy or just so damned stubborn”._

_"Can’t I be… Both?" The woman's weak laugh guided him to the men who held his clothes._

**_“_ ** **This is what it's all been about. This! You, me, him! _”_**

_“Shut up and get dressed already. Your people await”. His training in the All Caste served to complement those of the League of Assassins, Talia didn’t want Jason to become a assassin, but wanted to make sure he knew how to defend himself, and defend his brother if necessary, she continued to visit him during this time, and Todd was extremely grateful for that._

_"Um… Thanks". Jason says after seeing Ducra telling him to go ahead, several men were reverencing the newest man who passed the cleansing, and this made the boy's heart race, making him walk three times faster down the corridor following the path that Ducra indicated._

**_“Now is the time you decide!”_ **

_"Wow. Really sent chills through these old bones with that soaring oratory”._

_"You taught me to be an assassin, old lady, not a public speaker." He knew that the woman talked about his reaction to the men from before, Jason didn't believe it he was so important for someone to bow. "Between you and me, All-Mother?" Jason asks, keeping his posture and hands behind his back, he had grown familiar to the place, and how beautiful he found it, the pink sky every day, and the walks Ducra made him do for a long distance, he felt like he knew that place as if he had lived there all his life._

_"Always"._

**_“_ ** **If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth... I WILL!”**

_“You had faith in me long after I had mine of my own. You taught me that to give someone death is as intimate and private as giving life”. He remembers the feeling that burned in his chest, the feelings that the green of the Lazarus’s Pit made him feel. “You showed me that past and present and future are not separate places, they are the all. For all those things and more, I will be forever grateful, Ducra”._

_"But?" The woman remained calm and watched the boy punch as hard as he could on one of the pillars._

_"But all I really want is to kill the man responsible for my murder!" She could see the green streaks through the veins in his neck, and she knew that the boy who spoke in front of her, wasn’t the same boy she had been meeting for the past few months. “I want to kill the Joker. And I want to make Batman... My guardian... My protector... Suffer for not bothering to avenge my death! It’s all I can think of... It is all I am!”_

_"Is that what you really think?" She pulls the boy's hands, making him breathe calmly. "What else do you think?"_

**_“_ ** **If you want to stop me, you’re going to have to kill me! _”_**

_"I’m full of hate. I hate the boy who took my place... I want to... kill him”. The words came out like knives from his mouth, and the woman was sure it wasn’t what he felt._

_"You don't hate him." Jason took a deep breath, just listening. "And you don't want to kill him, you fear what he took from you, and you fear that you won't win it back." She put the boy's hands together and looked at him seriously. “This was never about making you perfect, Jason. This is not the end of your journey. Rather it is just the beginning”. Still holding one of her hands, she resumes her walk with the boy. “One day your heart will shine brighter than the dark fury inside you. And that day will be glorious”. At that moment, Jason learned a lesson that he took throughout his life. Ducra is right. She was right. And she always was right._

****

**_“_ ** **I’M GOING TO BLOW HIS DERANGED BRAINS OUT!”**

****

_Hung high and dry where no one can see_

_If there’s no one to blame, blame it on me_

His eyes flew open, facing the dim lighting in the room. He had never been here before, not that he remembered, he had been lying in a double bed, and he felt something tighten around his wrists, which he quickly identified as handcuffs. The situation was bad, he had just woken up from a nightmare, he felt his chest burning, and his veins carried the weight of green while his mind warned him of all possible dangers.

He tried to get up from the bed, pulling on the handcuffs that were attached to the back of the bed. Jason didn't know where he was, or why he was being held, or how he had been found, and it all got worse when he started to hear voices outside, voices that were getting closer and closer to the room. The handcuffs in his hands didn't budge, despite all his efforts, and Jason felt that he would have to face whoever would enter. He took a deep breath and waited for the person to enter.

When the door opened, Jason couldn't be more surprised by the person entering the room. The man who opened the door, turning on the lights, which caused Jason to close his eyes quickly, and open slowly after a few moments, getting used to the brightness, when Jason could finally look at the rest of the room, he felt a familiar feeling, the furniture had changed, and the walls had certainly been repainted, but seeing the whole room, Jason was sure he’s been there.

"So, you finally wake up?" His eyes turned to the door, being greeted by a huge smile from someone he knew. The redhead standing at the door, dressed in simple clothes, his feet were bare, and his hair was tied in a bun made in a clumsy way, his face had tired features and one thing that Jason managed to notice well, was the freckles going from cheek to cheek. In front of him, Roy Harper was beginning to approach the bed, with key in his hand. "I thought I was going to lose you, I hope you didn't mind the handcuffs, it was the only way you wouldn't hurt yourself while sleeping".

"What?"

"You have some bad dreams that are difficult to deal with, it only got better when I put the handcuffs on." He quickly approached Jason's hand, releasing the handcuff. "Well, the third pair of handcuffs." Jason followed the redhead with his eyes, watching him release his other hand, which made Jason quickly grab his wrists, rubbing the marks left by the newly removed handcuff. "It scared Lian at some parts, but nothing that wasn't reversible."

"I'm sorry". Jason takes a deep breath, putting his feet on the floor, he no longer wears his suit, and thought that the clothes he was wearing now were definitely from the redhead, and probably the biggest clothes he could find in the closet. "It’s the most pleasant thing to see".

"Not really, but we get over it". Roy stayed in place, taking off the handcuff from the nightstand, and then leaning against the wall, turning to Jason. "I kept what's left of your equipment, I had to take some things out of your body, so you can check it out later and..."

"Why are you helping me?" Roy looked uncomfortable, and even with Jason's eyes locked on his, he continued as if the question was nothing.

_Storm in the sky, fire in the street_

_If there’s nothing but pain, put it on me_

"You had a cell phone in your jacket”. Jason's eyes widened, on the last night — or what he thought was the last night — Batman had burned his jacket in an attempt to remove Jason's gear, evening the fight. “Well, the jacket wasn't in a good state, I'm sorry, it was all burnt, I managed to save a few things. One of them was a cell phone”. Hearing this, Jason could only imagine that the archer followed their fight, and that's how he got to the jacket. "There is a person called ‘brat’ calling you nonstop for the last week, I answered once, he looked like a child, he got nervous and hung up right away".

"One week? Roy, my God”. Todd gets up quickly, looking around, taking a deep breath. "Was I out for a week?"

"Yeah, practically that". Roy holds out his hands, as if trying to calm Jason. "And no problem, you can stay as long as you want". Todd didn't know if he wanted to stay, but he wasn't sure where he could go if he didn't stay. "Sure, I don't have a guest room, but you're always welcome on the couch in the living room”.

"Look, Roy, I appreciate all of this, but..." Jason takes a deep breath, looking back at the redhead. "You don't have to save me, I can get out of here, I don't want to bother you”. Roy knew the man in front of him, maybe Jason didn't remember, but Roy remembers precisely conversations from when they were younger, which involved Jason's exact words, and Roy knew at the time, that even though he was an addict, Jason wouldn’t save him, but he would never give up trying to help him, and the boy kept that promise until his last breath, and the redhead was forever grateful for that.

" _I'm not trying to save you_ ". Roy didn't know if the other had recognized the same words from a conversation the two had before, but he knew from the look in Jason's eyes that he recognized it. Without hesitating any longer, Roy pulls away from the wall, facing the man. "There are some clothes in the closet, you can look for something that will suit you." Roy points to the closet by the door. "The bathroom is on the first door leaving my room, we will be waiting for you to have dinner in the living room".

Jason followed the archer out of the room with his eyes, and felt his body relax when the door closed. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, getting up slowly and going to the closet, finally he knew where he was, Star City, at least a few miles away from Gotham. While looking for clothes to suit him, Jason put his thoughts in order, he would stay with Roy until he decided whether to return to his apartment in Gotham or find another place to stay in Star City. Until then, Jason would make up for lost time with an old friend.

_You are the cold inescapable proof_

_You’re that evil, the way in the life and the truth_

The days passed quickly, and without Jason seeing, his stay at the Harper’s residence had become continuous. It had been five months since his last meeting with Bruce Wayne, he kept in touch with his brother, who informed him how things were in Gotham. Damian had started training, because according to him, he couldn't stand to be still anymore, Bruce accepted the task of training him, and Dick helped him with this, as with everyday things like school and getting along with his brothers, especially Tim, who Damian insisted on saying that he despised the boy as much as he detested him.

Jason went back to using the Red Hood suit, and he was aware that the rest of his family knew it too. He worked with Arsenal for nights, and Starfire got together whenever she wanted, the last thing the three had worked on was involving Jason's past. Essence, a warrior banned from the All Caste came to his appeal, and that was when the news reached Todd, Ducra was dead. An evil from many centuries ago was returning, The Untitled had attacked the Caste, and Jason needed to see for himself, without saying anything to Roy and Kori, Jason left leaving the two of them sleeping together, which was not surprising, knowing that they were closer than ever, and maybe it was time for Jason to find another place to stay.

It took Jason a twelve-hour drive to confirm what the woman had said. In the Well of the All Caste, he found Ducra’s body, and of other masters around the place, all dead, the place was full of blood and lifeless, nothing like he remembered. Jason took his time near the woman's body, apologizing for leaving, one day Ducra believed that Jason would be the future of the Caste, except that the boy had other plans, _Gotham City was always his only plan_.

_You’re revival beginnin’ and you’re genocide_

_And I watch in wonder_

His return caused Roy to question everything that happened and where he went. Jason had promised to help Essence stop The Untitled, and that was what the outlaws would do, but before, Todd had to take his life back, he couldn't live on Roy’s couch forever, of course, he loved his company, and Roy's daughter, Lian Harper, made every minute count, he felt that little girl knew every trait of his personality, and knew every step Jason took or would take.

Sometime between those five months, Roy said he never stopped telling stories about Jason Todd to his daughter. When asked why, Roy just said that part of his recovery from addiction couldn’t be forgotten, and that his daughter would always remember who helped him when she arrived in his life. Jason vaguely remembered his life before the Lazarus’s Pit, and there were few things he remembered about the little girl.

Despite the good times at the Harper’s house, Jason had to be reminded that not everything in his life was good. The nightmares were constant, and the green that inhabited his heart was even more powerful, that was when Jason decided it was time to leave. Jason was going back to his apartment in Gotham, and Harper didn't think it was a good idea, but he didn't stop his friend. He helped Jason by carrying the things Jason had in his apartment to his own. On the same day, Damian would come to visit, and Jason couldn't explain how much he missed the boy.

Roy had left Lian with Kori, and it was the perfect excuse to help Jason with the purchases of the month. Even though it wasn’t necessary, as he had heard Todd speak several times, they went to a market near Jason's apartment, where Roy chatted about various things, and how he would return to Star City at night, and to call him when they were supposed to finish the case of the Untitled. Jason didn't think much of it, and just kept picking things up to make dinner with Damian.

When they arrived with purchases at Jason's apartment, Roy had the peculiar surprise that Jason wouldn’t take the service elevator with him. Jason was carrying the bags that Roy thought were the heaviest, and Roy didn't understand why the man didn't take the elevator, it was only a few seconds, and it wouldn't matter. Inside the elevator, Roy could understand why, the walls were small, and the doors closed quickly, and what were seconds for Roy, could be minutes or hours for Jason, the same boy who woke up inside his _own coffin_.

Roy has been watching Jason's panic episodes. When the man woke up screaming, and Roy stayed awake with him for hours, until he calmed down and managed to do something else or even go back to sleep. Roy understood that his friend, his partner, had many fears, even if he didn't show it, and claustrophobia, was definitely one of Jason's panics. Taking the elevator instead of the stairs made Roy arrive faster, and when he opened the door to Jason's apartment, he already expected to find Damian, they had spent more time at the market, which delayed the meeting with little Wayne, but he definitely didn’t expect the other two faces he saw.

_You are the cold inescapable proof_

_You’re the evil, the way in the life, and the truth_

Dick Grayson and Tim Drake were sitting on Jason's couch, while Damian looked nervous looking at his brothers. Roy quickly dropped the bags on the counter, completely forgetting that he had left the key in the door, and the door wide open. Dick smiled at his friend, but his smile was weak, almost as if he was hurt by his friend for not saying he was with his brother, and Tim had a curious look, watching everything in the apartment, which Roy did when they arrived at last night.

Although it had been at least six months since the last time someone entered that apartment, it looked completely clean and it was as if all things were in place. Roy had suspected that perhaps Damian paid weekly visits, but he wasn't sure why the boy would do that. The redhead focused on the situation, Jason would finish up the stairs at any moment, and Roy was sure he was expecting a brother, not three.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Harper”. Roy turns his gaze to the child, still wondering how much vocabulary he had, Harper had spoken to the boy at least a couple of times, and it was amazing how he spoke when he was only 10. "These idiots had a point to consider."

"And what point was it?" Roy asks, taking a deep breath, it wasn't that bad, or it was, but at least it wasn't the bat, but his partners, nothing they couldn't handle.

“Tt. Grayson said it would be less suspicious, a walk with my brothers than me going out alone without supervision”. Roy looked at Dick, who just shrugged, and took the time to rub his eyes. "Not that I need it, as I've already made it clear".

"Okay, so, Bruce doesn’t know you're here?" Roy asks Dick directly.

"No. He thinks we went to an ice cream shop near here”. Dick says getting up, reaching out to shake Roy's hand, who quickly responds. "And you, you have a lot to explain to me later". Roy took a deep breath, hearing the noise of bags, he turns around, watching Jason arrive looking down.

"See? It's just a short walk, I got here...” When Jason turns his vision upward, Roy fears that his reaction wouldn’t be good.

_You’re revival beginnin’ and you’re genocide_

_And I watch in wonder_

"Jay..." Roy's voice comes out in a whisper. The entire room had gone silent, and everyone was staring at the man who had just entered, and he was doing the same. Roy followed Dick with his eyes, watching his friend take a deep breath, and start walking over to Jason, who drops the bags on the floor.

"Jason, I..." Without saying anything else, Dick's arms wrap around Jason, and it was apparent that Grayson was already crying. It took Jason a while to stretch out his arms and rest them on his brother's back. "I didn't know, I’m so sorry..." After a while in that position, Dick lifted his head from Jason's shoulder, looking at his face calmly, Dick hadn't seen his younger brother in years, it has been years that he lost him, and finally, _finally_ he could look at him again.

"Todd". Jason's eyes went to Damian, who had a smile on his face, as he approached the brothers. "I'm sorry that these imbeciles followed me, I know it wasn't ideal".

"Dami, um, it's okay". Jason speaks, his voice trembles, and it was apparent that he was nervous. Jason remembers few things, but he remembered that Dick had never shown much affection when he was Robin, Dick was in constant fights with Bruce, and he usually ignored the fact that he had a brother at his father's house, the sudden embrace from the older one it baffled him, he wasn’t used to it, and he didn’t expect that to be his reaction. "I..." Jason's eyes rested on the only person who hadn’t yet approached, Tim Drake faced the situation with nervous eyes, but a genuine smile on his face. After all the years of training, Jason was finally face to face with his successor, his replacement, his _brother_. Todd passes by the brothers, and Roy gives him passage, going to the bags on the floor, and placing them on the counter with Dick's help, Damian took the key of the door, finally closing it.

_Hung high and dry where no one can see_

_If there’s no one to blame, blame it on me_

"I don't think we were introduced properly." Tim had an even more nervous look with Jason in front of him, his heart was beating fast, and all he could do was smile nervous. The man in front of him was the person he most wanted to be proud of, he was the Robin he mirrored, the Robin he followed through the streets with a digital camera, Jason Todd was everything he wanted to be, and finally they were getting to know each other. "I'm Jason, but I think you've heard it over and over again."

"Tim".

Dinner wasn’t at all what Jason expected. Jason was expecting his younger brother, and won two more, Roy stayed there with him, in case he needed to leave for any reason, Harper knew it wasn’t ideal for Jason, but was happy to know that Dick and Tim handled the situation as his brothers, not as Batman’s partners. Roy wasn’t sure how Bruce would react to this, but he was happy with the way the two reacted.

Things haven’t been good for a long time. Jason, Roy and Kori kept looking for the Untitled, but they weren’t so successful, Jason knew that anything that would solve this situation, they would have to go to the Himalayas, return to the All Caste. However, nothing could prepare any Wayne with the news that came after a few months.

Jason remained seeing his brothers, and sometimes Alfred, who usually surprised him with several visits in anonymity. Todd knew that Alfred was the biggest liar in the family, probably Bruce learned to lie with him, Pennyworth went where he liked, without having to explain to Bruce, how his brothers had to do. In the meantime, Jason got to know Tim Drake better, and to know that Ducra was right, he didn't hate the boy, not even by far.

Things were going well, and at one time or another, the scale would have to balance the other way. During a night of patrol, the Red Hood received news that devastated him in every possible way, he almost fell while jumping from one building to the next. Dick had called him to let him know, and he knew it couldn't be a good thing, it was a direct connection from the cave, or Jason was in a lot of trouble, or Bruce had discovered that his children were visiting him in secret. Nothing could prepare Jason for what came.

_Storm in the sky, fire in the trees_

_If there’s nothing but pain, put it on me_

Bruce Wayne was dead. Bruce Wayne, Batman, had gone on a mission with the Justice League. Bruce Wayne, Batman, an American billionaire, had been hit by Darkseid's omega ray. Bruce Wayne, Batman, American billionaire, playboy, had been disintegrated by Darkseid. Bruce Wayne, Batman, _his father_... He was dead, and all that was left was the burned body that Clark Kent, Superman brought back.

Jason headed for the batcave in about the same minute he heard it. He couldn't continue the patrol; he couldn't do anything. His mind flew between everything that had happened in the last few months, the rapprochement with Dick, really knowing Tim, getting to see Damian and all the progress he was making. The tea parties with Alfred, the whole rapprochement with the rest of the family, and Jason could only see that he wouldn't have a chance to do that to Bruce.

_I know that you’d never feel like I do_

_And I’d break into pieces right in front of you_

When he got there, all his brothers had the worst face possible. Barbara was there, and she had a look of regret as she looked at Jason, their last meeting had been a few months ago, when he rescued Roy from Qurac, and she hadn't been very welcoming, along with the blonde who was currently wearing the Batgirl’s suit, that day, he met Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain, not that he had the head to think about anything.

Superman and Wonder Woman had entered the cold cave with indescribable looks. Jason never knew if Bruce had commented on his return to the living world with the Justice League, but judging by the way Clark looked at him, and how she hugged him as if her life depended on it, made Jason believe that he had yes mentioned that. The weather got bad very fast, the results came out quickly, and everything confirmed that it was really Bruce, without saying another word, Jason got up and left as quickly as he could, before anyone could stop him, facing the cold night and Gotham's gloomy.

_And I’d burn down the city and string up the noose_

_And you’d watch in–_

The days that followed were the worst. No one went on patrol, and the news spread through Gotham like an infection. All the henchmen said that Batman was dead, which opened the opportunity for a lot of bad things happening in the city, they had to get back to action soon, they couldn't leave the city unprotected, and that's when the discussion came: who would be the next Batman?

Jason didn't think twice before immediately refusing. He remembers that night, Bruce saying he would never be better than him, not in the way he was doing, and since that hasn't changed since that night, Jason didn't feel able to take on the bat's cloak, which only remained one viable option. Tim was just 17, and he had a lot like Robin to want to discard that and take on that mantle, Damian was too young, and Dick had no mind to decide what to do with the child now that Bruce was no longer there.

That day, Dick Grayson took on the mantle of Batman, and had promised that they would be well regardless of the situation, but it didn't take long to start the changes. Bruce had a way of being Batman, and Dick had a totally different one, after a few days, Batman decided that it would be better if Damian took on Robin's mantle, if Damian was Robin of his Batman, he would train according to the commands of Dick, and would replace Tim. Jason understood Dick's motives, didn't want Damian to go back to his mother, and one way to leave him in Gotham, and keep him out of the League of Assassins, was to do that. Unfortunately, Tim didn't take it so well.

_Hung high and dry where no one can see_

_If there’s no one to blame, blame it on me_

"You said we’d be okay". Tim's voice flowed through the cave, he was alone with Dick, and the only thing you could hear was the noise of the computer Dick was looking at, and the bats around the cave. “My entire life has burnt down! AGAIN!" When Dick didn't move, Tim approached the chair. "I don't call this 'okay', Dick".

"He’s my responsibility, now." Dick starts looking at the screen, his face was serious, and Tim could imagine that everything was being very stressful, he could see from his brother's tired face, he still hadn't left Batman's costume that night. “You’re not my protégé, Tim... You are my equal, my closest ally. You'll be okay". Dick finally looks at him. “But him... Tim, you know better than anyone that left on his own, he’s going to kill someone. Again, I don't know what it was like before. You have to understand..."

"No, I don’t". Tim speaks loudly, crossing his arms. "This is all I have now."

"Oh, are you still here?" Behind them comes a voice, the voice that made Tim question all his morals, the voice of Damian Wayne.

"You have got to be kidding me". Tim turns around, facing Damian dressed as Robin, behind him had all the things Bruce brought as a souvenir from past missions, like the giant coin, or the statue of T-Rex.

"We’ll have to upgrade security in the cave, Batman." The boy speaks with attitude, showing a mocking smile as he crossed his arms. "Keep out the riff-raff".

"How can you let him wear that costume, Dick?" Tim speaks quickly looking at his older brother. "What earth are we on that you choose him over me?"

_I know that you’ll never feel like I do_

_I will break into pieces right in front of you_

"Don't be so sensitive, Drake."

“Damian, shut up. Now". Dick is serious, staring at the boy, who just keeps talking while Tim tries to walk away.

“Sorry, Drake. You’re still part of the team? Maybe the Batgirl costume is available!” All the barriers that Timothy had imposed since Damian's arrival, were completely shattered when the boy continued to tease him.

"MY NAME IS TIM WAYNE!" In anger, Tim punches Damian in the cheek, quickly feeling Dick's hands wrap around his arms, preventing him from continuing the atrocity he was going to commit.

“TIM! BACK OFF!” Tim looked angrily at the boy now lying on the floor, his blood boiling, and for a moment, he could imagine exactly what it must have been like for Jason, to return from the dead and find out that someone was in his place.

“I let you get that shot in, Drake. I want you to feel good about yourself”. Damian says, rubbing his cheek that has been hit. "God knows you don’t have any other reason!"

"You want me to back off?" In a sudden movement, Tim frees himself from Dick's grip, starting to walk as fast as possible out of there. "Fine".

"He's gone, Tim." Dick speaks while watching his brother continue. “You have to accept it. Things have to change, but I still need you”. Dick had already heard all about Tim's conspiracies regarding Bruce's death, and he definitely didn't want to be stuck with that hope, even though his brother Jason was one of the greatest symbols that there is hope after death.

"For what?" Damian lets go, watching.

"Shut up, Damian." Dick starts walking, but he knew he shouldn't follow Tim, not now. "Tim. Tim!"

Out of control, Tim left the cave, going to one of the most isolated wings of the Wayne mansion. The furniture was perfectly cleaned by Alfred, and all the paintings of the Wayne ancestors stayed there, Tim knew it was wrong to take out his anger on that, but he couldn't help himself, knocking over the table in the center of the room, or throwing vases under the pictures on the walls.

"THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING!” After a while, he sits down pressing his head against the wall, and looking at his hands. "This isn't happening..." Stopping to calm down, that's when Tim noticed a photo that he doesn't remember being there the first time Bruce took him in that wing. He perfectly remembers everything they show him, and everything he reads, his memory is one of the things he brags about most, he would remember if that photo was there before, but it wasn't. "He’s alive". Tim whispers, pulling out one of the pictures he broke, looking at the man's picture. It was Bruce in the photo, he wore an outfit from an era that wasn't his, but it was him, and that photo didn't exist before, Tim knew, at that moment, that he needed help, and that _Bruce wasn’t dead_.

_I will burn down the city and string up the noose_

_And you’ll watch in wonder_

It was late at night when Jason returned to his apartment after patrolling Crime Alley. He had been asleep not even an hour ago, when he heard a desperate knock on the front door of his house. Jason didn't want to get out of bed, being too tired to process anything, he thought about ignoring the knocking, but when they didn't give in, Jason got up from the bed snorting, walking to the door.

Whatever he expected when he opened the door and saw through the opening that the chain that held the door allowed, he was surprised to find the person on the other side. Tim Drake was standing at his front door, and he was breathing desperately, his clothes were rumpled and messy, and it looked like the boy hadn't slept in days. Jason took a deep breath, closing the door and removing the chain, opening the door again.

"What do you want?" Without saying anything, Tim pushed his way into Jason's apartment, leaving him standing at the door. Rolling his eyes, Jason starts to close the door. "Do you want to come in? Make yourself at home”. The older man speaks tiredly, turning around after locking the door. "It's everything okay? Looks like you saw a ghost”.

"Maybe I did see it." With nervous hands, Tim hands the photo over to his brother, and without waiting for it to process what he meant, Tim continues. “Bruce is alive. He's out there somewhere. I know he is”. The boy spoke quickly, and Jason could understand why, he never had the photo that Tim had given him, and apparently, Tim didn't have it either. “I know I'm right. Bruce Wayne, Batman, he's alive, Jay”. Jason took a deep breath, nodding, signaling Tim to sit, while Todd grabbed a glass of water for him. "They think I'm in mourning, that I'm in denial, I don't know, they must think I went crazy". Jason quickly returns to the living room, handing the glass to Tim and sitting on the couch. "Thanks... Jason, he's all I have, and he **has** to be alive."

"Okay ..." Jason says, pulling the photo out again. "Where do we start?"

"What?" Tim asks in surprise, feeling his breath hitch.

"Where do we start?" Jason repeats. "You know, where do we look for him?"

"Do you believe me?" He sees his brother nod. "Well, you're the first crazy enough to trust me."

"Wow, that, maybe it's true." Tim felt his heart ease, all the tension he had been feeling on the way from the mansion to here stressed him out, the whole situation with Dick, and the fight with Damian, had not been easy. "But then, whatever you want to do, know that I will help you, no matter what happens."

"I need a new identity". Jason looked at him confused. "I can't use Robin's anymore; it belongs to someone else." His brother took a deep breath, understanding the situation. "Dick passed the mantle over to Damian, he thinks it would be the best, and I... I think Dick discarded me."

"And how do you feel about that?" Jason asks weakly, he never had anyone ask him how he felt when he found out that Tim was the new Robin, and he didn't want Tim to think the same thing he thought for years.

"Angry". Drake turns his gaze to his brother. "I hate Damian, I hate that boy since he stepped on Gotham."

"No, you don't." Tim looks at Jason in surprise. "An old friend used to tell me that I didn't hate you, but yes, I feared what you took from me, it's the same with you". Tim was silent about it, feeling lost with everything that happened. "You will regain your place with Dick, perhaps not as Robin, but as something else, and I will help you." Jason pointed to the guest room and took a deep breath. "But please, can we decide what to do in the morning?" With a smile on his face, Tim got up following Jason to the room he was staying in, Tim Drake wasn't crazy, and he was going to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, and if you can, leave a comment or kudos if you guys want, and hope to see you soon in the next chapter.
> 
> Where to find me:  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
